The present invention generally relates to the field of electronic messaging, and more particularly, to providing access to location-based services from within a conversation thread of a messenger application.
A messenger application allows users to communicate with each other in a conversation thread by sending certain content such as text and images. Such conversations may explicitly or implicitly involve locations of the conversation participants. However, conventional messenger applications do not leverage the location information to enable users to more easily obtain access to services that are tailored to the location.